


Untitled Ice Cream Fic

by sendcatnipmadam



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendcatnipmadam/pseuds/sendcatnipmadam
Summary: A date in Disney Town ends in disaster when Vanitas has his first ice cream.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Untitled Ice Cream Fic

Vanitas gawked at the massive mound of ice cream towering in front of him. Scoops of various flavors-chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, and many more-the size of his fist, drowned in chocolate and caramel syrup and buried in nuts and sprinkles. The whipped cream and large cherry on top made this monolith of a sundae taller than the highest spike of Vanitas' hair. 

Ven peaked from the other side of the table, grinning at his dumbfounded expression and puffed out his chest to show off King Mickey's silver brooch on his shirt. "Being friends with a king sure has benefits!"

"Benefits that lead to gluttonous tendencies," Vanitas muttered, glancing at the action figures, trinkets, and souvenirs cluttered around their feet.

"Hey, it's not everyday you're given a pass that allows you to get expensive stuff for free! I'm just making the most of my opportunity." He tapped the oddly well crafted crown on his head. 

Vanitas shook his head irritably. "If you're having this much of a power trip over some free shit, then _thank the gods_ that you're not an actual king."

Ignoring his usual snark, Ven plucked off the cherry and popped it into his mouth. He then grabbed his spoon and plunged it into the ice cream.

"Come on, man. I didn't order this Rollin' Thunder Mountain Coaster Dream Blast for myself, you know." 

Vanitas snorted. _This oversized_ child _really said that with a straight face_ , he thought, but he picked up his spoon and took a chunk out of a vanilla scoop. The moment he put the spoon in his mouth, his eyes widened and he did a double take. He didn't expect the ice cream to taste so...rich. The syrup was quite warm too, clashing with the cold. When the nuts and sprinkles met his teeth, he found the crunchiness quite satisfying. 

"Delicious," he mumbled after gulping down the treat.

"Right?" Ven beamed. He pointed his spoon at a swirly scoop. "Try this chocolate-peanut butter one. It's the bomb!" 

Vanitas reached over to sample the flavor and didn't regret listening to Ven's recommendation. The sweet and milky chocolate combined with the smooth, savory peanut butter made a smile creep on his lips. The boys dug into the large sundae, starting at the peak and working down to the bottom. Vanitas enjoyed and savored the different flavors he would come across, and when he picked up his pace next thing he knew they were already over halfway through the sundae. He even found himself standing up.

"H-hey," Ven said with a hint of warning in his voice. "Slow down there, will ya?" 

Just as he had said that Vanitas had greedily shoved a large spoonful of rocky road in his mouth, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through his forehead. Vanitas fell back into his seat, nearly dropping his spoon. 

"You okay, Van?" Ven asked, the slight smirk a sign he was trying to use concern to push down an urge to laugh.

Asshole. 

"The hell was that?" Vanitas asked as the headache subsided. 

"Brain freeze." Ven took a nonchalant spoonful from the ice cream. "Happens when you eat too fast. You were really getting in there too. You like it, huh?" 

"A lot," Vanitas admitted-there was no point in hiding it from his other half. To his irritation, Ven's smirk grew into a smug grin. 

"Who's the glutton now?" 

Vanitas grabbed the base of the sundae dish, ready to toss the whole thing in Ven's face, but stopped himself, instead pulling it towards him to chow down on the rest of the ice cream. If it's a glutton Ven wants, a glutton Ven gets. As expected, his counterpart didn't take his pettiness lightly. This time Ven stood from his chair to stretch over the table and claim his own hold on the dish, taking a large, intrusive scoop. In an instant the sharing of a couple's dessert turned into a competitive eating race. The two clashed with their spoons to eat more ice cream than the other, using underhanded movements such as blocking, pushing, and even taking any ice cream from each other's spoons. It wasn't long before the last solid trace of ice cream was gone. 

"I totally won that," Ven taunted. 

"What are you talking about?" Vanitas retorted. "I was the one with the head start." 

"I was faster though. Or are you just afraid to admit defeat?" 

The couple locked eyes, green and amber fires blazing, undying. It was so obvious from his cheeky little grin that Ven was baiting Vanitas, but he suddenly felt hyper from a rush of adrenaline and sugar in his body. Instead of doing his default brush off, Vanitas took the bait head on. 

"If that's how you're gonna act upon loss, then I guess we'll have to settle the score." 

He grabbed the menu and scanned the vast ice cream list while Ven rang the bell, summoning a waiter Moogle. Together the boys ordered multiple dishes:

Mouse Marmalade, Pixie Dust Sundae, Brer Rabbit's Mud Pie, Sorcerer's Special, Mountain Coaster Crunch, Canard A La Mode, Very Berry Miracle, and many, many more. The Moogle flew away to deliver their ridiculously large order, and minutes later a cart full of sundaes rolled up. Ven gave off a childlike glow as his eyes widened excitedly, while Vanitas had a grin so wide it hurt, but he was too high on sugar and greed to care. They both pounced on the ice cream, not bothering to savor the different flavors like before, focusing on outracing each other. Soon the table was littered with empty dishes, spilled ice cream, and scattered nuts and sprinkles. Vanitas slumped back in his chair, his gut good and filled. 

"Ugh...hold on, I gotta, er, pee," Ven groaned. 

He got up and walked away clutching his belly, leaving Vanitas alone with the souvenirs and dishes and overall mess. Vanitas was used to the ebbing feeling of Ven taking his light with him, but this time he felt uncomfortable. On top of that, the excitement had drained, leaving Vanitas quite fidgety. He tried to tap into his connection with Ven to relax, but the distance between them dimmed Ven's light, making him more anxious. Vanitas took a deep breath, shifted, and looked around, trying to focus on something, anything to calm down. The hokey Disney Town music was starting to get on his nerves, and the bright colors were burning into his eyes. Vanitas groaned and put his hands on his face, only to yank them back when he noticed how sticky they were. 

_Gods, was I eating that sloppily?_ he thought, a wave of disgust and shame coursing through him when he noticed the stains on his clothes as well. He swallowed the nausea squeezing at his stomach as a cold sweat ran down his back. He gazed at his ice cream-covered hands, realizing that they were shaking violently. Vanitas folded his arms tight to make them stop, but his attention was redirected to his _entire body_ shaking. His leg bounced, his teeth grinded, and he found himself rocking back and forth like some lunatic in an asylum. He didn't like this surge of giddiness. No, he _hated_ it. He hated feeling this hyper. He hated the unwanted boost of energy not allowing him to relax. He hated the sensation of his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. It was like he was plugged to some motor that he couldn't turn off and he just wanted it to stop. 

Without warning, his stomach lurched, and Vanitas doubled over vomiting. He shivered and panted, trying to pull himself together, but his eyes widened with shock when he saw the puddle churning and moving. Within seconds a cluster of Unversed emerged from the vomit. Vanitas stared in morbid fascination at the new types he had just created. These creatures somewhat resembled Floods, but came in various sizes and colors, just like the sundaes, their red eyes glowing wildly. Their movements were even more erratic, as they mindlessly leaped and slithered and scratched at anything near them, including each other. The most unsettling part was that these things had _mouths_. Mouths with tiny sharp fangs and long tongues that slobbered and snapped at anything and everything. 

Before Vanitas could react, the Unversed scattered about to wreck havoc. 

"Hey, get back here!" he barked, his voice hoarse. 

But they didn't heed his command. Not a single one. Vanitas cursed. The last thing he wanted was that rare case of the Unversed disobeying him because he was too mentally and emotionally unraveled. With this weakened state he was in, Vanitas could only watch in horror as the Unversed began to terrorize the entire town as they knocked over random things, chased tourists and citizens, and were-good gods, they were _eating random shit._ Food, objects, signs, the buildings, and maybe even the people if someone didn't step up to stop them.

Despite his limbs feeling heavy, Vanitas forced himself up, summoned his Void Gear, and rushed at the nearest bunch. In a few swings he managed to dispatch about three or four Unversed before staggering from the impact of their return to his body. Along with the usual pains he had grown accustomed to, Vanitas once again felt that unpleasant giddiness that forced a fit of laughter out of him. To his surprise, numerous Unversed did the same. Rapid, squeaky peals that sounded like foxes on helium. Their giggles were like nails to Vanitas' ears to the point where he could feel a migraine straining in his head. To make matters worse, the Unversed began to multiply, the last thing Vanitas wanted. 

_Where the hell is Ventus?_ he thought through the chaos. _Some help would be very appreciated right now!_

Gritting his teeth and clutching the hilt of his Keyblade, Vanitas rushed at more Unversed. He slashed and whacked and blasted Firagas at any of the monsters he could. The more he killed, the his more body twitched and shook with overwhelming nervous energy. Next thing he knew his vision started to blur, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. All the noise from the music, the screams, and the laughter started to sound muffled, as if Vanitas' head was underwater. He spun around wildly, swinging blindly like a confused animal, the dizziness starting to weigh down on him. Finally the ground smacked against his face as he collapsed.

Before he had completely lost consciousness, the last thing Vanitas heard was the sound of Ven's voice shouting, "Vanitas!" 

But it sounded so far away he could've sworn he'd had imagined it. 

* * *

"...'ll be here for a while. I'll call you when he recovers."

Vanitas' eyes flickered open to a stark white room, and saw himself lying down in a bed. Mind still foggy, he couldn't for the life him figure out what he was doing in...an infirmary? It wasn't until he spotted Ven from the corner of his eye, back turned and appearing to be talking on his phone, did the memories come flooding back to him. The ice cream, the Unversed, all that sudden spiral into upheaval shot another migraine through Vanitas' head.

He groaned from the pain, causing Ven to turn around in surprise. 

"You're awake!" he gasped. He put his phone back to his ear as he rushed towards Vanitas' bed. 

"Uh, yeah, he's up now. Talk to ya later, Aqua!"

As he hung up, he opened a nearby fridge and took out a water bottle. Vanitas sat up and hissed in pain as he felt like a dead weight had been dropped on his head. 

"Don't strain yourself!" Ven said, gently pushing Vanitas back. 

He opened the bottle and handed it to him. "Here."

"You don't seriously plan on coddling me, do you?" Vanitas grumbled. 

"Dude, you ate so much sugar you unleashed a horde of Unversed and crashed right after. From my point of view, that's gonna warrant some coddling. Now, _drink_."

Despite how irritable his headache was making him, Vanitas didn't have the will to act like a stubborn jackass right now. He sighed and took the water. It was thankfully cold, and the moment it ran past his tongue and down his throat, Vanitas realized how dreadfully thirsty he was. Within seconds he ended up guzzling the entire bottle. Ven watched him finish before speaking.

"The King and his Guard took care of the Unversed. Luckily, they didn't cause too much damage, and the King convinced Scrooge to have us help rebuild in exchange for not permanently banning us."

Vanitas gripped the empty bottle, the plastic crinkling noisily under his fingers.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No, no," Ven shook his hands hastily, "don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." He paused, running his fingers through his hair before he continued.

"But man, I've never seen Scrooge yell like that before. And I thought Donald was scary when he's mad. And incomprehensible. We may have avoided a lifetime ban, but my brooch and pass got confiscated, so goodbye free stuff."

He let out a small chuckle. "Some trip this turned out to be, huh? Definitely not my idea of a first date!" 

His laughter and smile faded away when he saw Vanitas' glare, and his emerald eyes fell to his feet. Vanitas exhaled deeply. He was fully aware that Ven was trying to lighten the mood, but good gods, did he have to be so bad at it? 

"I felt it, you know," Ven blurted out after an awkward silence. "I knew you were getting nervous when I left, but...I thought-usually you're in control and able to settle things yourself, I didn't think it'd get so out of hand so fast."

Vanitas' teeth clenched. It annoyed him to no end when Ven couldn't let him shoulder the guilt in peace, but he let him continue his little self-flagellation. 

"Worst part is I could've prevented it. The ice cream was clearly making you hyper and yet I still egged you on. I was so caught up in the fun and the ice cream and...and...!" He shook his head, his voice cracking. Ven looked back up at Vanitas, his misty eyes shooting an arrow to Vanitas' heart. 

"You were right. I was having a power trip. I was really enjoying it, too. Gods, I actually got riled up over something so...so _childish!_ And because I acted like a total asshat we both got screwed over in the end, with you coming out worse then me, even though _I_ should be the one to be pun-mmph!"

And that's where Vanitas chose to draw the line by shoving a hand over Ven's mouth. There he went again, insisting what he did and didn't deserve because Vanitas felt bad. He could never tell if it was his strong light pushing him to be a righteous knight in shining armor or if that was just Ven's personality, but Vanitas was growing sick of it. 

"Ventus, please," he growled. "Shut. The fuck. Up." 

He slowly lowered his hand of off Ven's face, which looked that of a scolded child. His Adam's apple bobbed, and he took a shaky breath and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Vanitas asked when Ven turned towards the door. 

"It's clear that I'm bothering you," he answered quietly, "so I'll leave you alone to rest."

Vanitas launched himself forward to grab Ven's hand. 

"That's not what I said at all, you moron. I told you to shut up." 

Ven turned his head to meet Vanitas's eyes. Vanitas held their gazes in place, not allowing Ven to look away. In silence he made a request-no, a _plea_ -for Ven to stay right where he was. Vanitas couldn't care less about the ice cream or Disney Town or even dates. He could be locked in an empty room with Ven and Ven alone, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Because that's all he really wanted at the moment. Him and his other half together in one spot, as close as they could possibly be. If Ven was so desperate to put his light into good use, he should at least do it by comforting Vanitas with his presence. No words, no games, just a much needed replenishment of his warmth that he had been missing. 

Vanitas didn't have to know if his message got across, because in that instant Ven's very demeanor changed. His shoulders relaxed, his verdant eyes softened, and he smiled with that puppy-like head tilt that had grown on Vanitas intensely. 

"Why didn't you say so, ya jerk?" Ven asked gently. 

_Because you're an idiot_ , Vanitas thought. _An oblivious, naive idiot who needs everything spelled out to him._

Ven laughed. A low, harmonious sound that made Vanitas' face flush with heat. He squeezed Ven's hand impatiently, beckoning him to join him on the bed. Not daring to lose eye contact, Ven leaned in, wrapping his arms around Vanitas as he kissed him. The minty scent of his shampoo washed over Vanitas, and the warm, loving light rushing into his cold, dark core was _heavenly._ Vanitas latched onto Ven, kissing him harder to take in more of his radiant lover. Their heartbeats synchronized with one another, breaking down self-made barriers and intertwining emotions. 

At a passing glance the two were locked in an embrace so tight they might as well have became one, a dream almost come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slight tonal whiplash towards the end, but I couldn't just keep it all fluff, could I?  
> Also shoutout to the Vanven stannies who provided some of those ice cream names. I loved them!


End file.
